We Lost Our Way
by Overlord Mikey-kun
Summary: They were in love once, a long time ago. A bittersweet one-shot. Pastor CarterxWitch Princess. Thanks to Peach The Hedgehog for beta-read and inspiration.


Her appearance in Mineral Town was rather unexpected. Her first stop was the river near the hot spring. She spent a good amount of time there before walking into town. Some ran, some hid, while others just went about their day as if nothing was there. One by one the villagers showed the Witch that she was not welcome here. It was true that the she enjoyed her reputation, but sometimes it hurt to know the price of being different. Only two people she came across spoke to her; a little boy and girl who were outside the church. They seemed unaware of her reputation. Of course she could fix that in a heartbeat if she really wanted to, but at this time she was on a mission so it would have to wait.

She then saw him exit the church with that same smile he almost always had. He looked directly at her and just waved. Stupid guy, doesn't he realize my being here is a bad thing? She felt the heat rising in her cheeks. He turned to the children and spoke to them. The Witch could not hear him, but the children ran by her and only looked back once to wave goodbye with large grins on there face.

"Hello Cornet. It's been awhile," he said, looking in her direction. Nothing about his manner had changed at all. It had been so long, yet he even addressed her by her name. "Won't you come inside the church?" At first she was hesitant, but she followed him into the empty church. "I got your letter that you were coming," he added as the witch lowered her head.

"I wanted to see you again. I need to" She trailed off as she realized that something about the situation felt off. She wanted to tell him so much. There was something she was thinking of doing, but for some reason in his presence it felt wrong.

"You seem uncomfortable around me." His voice seemed steady, but there was a strange sadness to it. The Witch felt terrible about this. He was rarely sad and knowing she was the cause killed something inside her.

"I... I am not. I just wanted to see you and" Once again she stopped. She looked around her. This was the house of the Goddess. This place was her place and he was hers as well. "Forget it, I'm leaving. I'm sorry to have bothered you Pastor Carter." She could only be herself and she knew that this was wrong. Being here was wrong. Seeing him was wrong. She turned to go.

"Wait!" Carter yelled. "I... I had made something for you in the back."

__

No I don't want to see the witch thought to herself as she quickened her pace towards the door. "Sorry no time. I have to take care of two very misinformed children and get back to the valley and pack. I'm moving after all."

"Is that why you came here? Carter questioned, his voice filled with anger. I can deal with you moving, but can't you even humor me" The witch froze in surprise, as Carter was rarely angry. His voice returned to its normal, gentle state. "..for the old times. Won't you please come out back with me. I won't force you, but I ask you." The Witch looked at him. "Please...as a friend."

The Witch walked back over to him and said nothing. She just took his hand and he led her to the back garden. There was a sight to behold. All kinds of mushrooms, toadstools, and truffles grew, this included the poisoned kind. "I worked really hard to make sure they grew back here. I sometimes let people back here if they're close to me." He was now blushing like she had before. In the center was a blanket with a large umbrella over it and a picnic basket was placed nearby. He led her to it and sat in the shade of the umbrella. "Won't you join me?" He had an unsteady grin on his face. He was nervous and it was actually beginning to show.

"I think youre trying to hard," she said with a smile. "But fine." She took a seat nearby. "It is a rather nice garden. Still why the umbrella?" It was then almost like magic that the rain began to fall slowly.

"The weather said there was a chance of small showers," Carter explained. He reached into the basket. "I made something for your visit." It was nothing less then Rainbow Curry. The witch stared at it for a moment before grinning.

"You remembered," she replied as he handed her some.

"I worked hard on it. I hope you like it."

"If I didn't know better" She stopped speaking and frowned. "It'll never work out. You know this already Carter. You know it better then I do."

"Yes youre right." He brushed her long hair out of her face. "I can't help it. Regardless of the fact that it is a sin to love an enemy of the Goddess." They moved closer to each other. "Love like ours is too strong for her to stop." Their lips touched for a moment.

__

You said that before dummy. Years ago, when you wanted to prove to the world I was good.

After a moment they moved away. Both of them had frowns visible on their faces. "It still can't be." Then Cornet, the Witch Princess stood up. "Our love ended years ago." She turned away from him. "I am a Witch after all."

"Youre probably right, but I still miss it." Carter stood up as well and moved into the rain.

"You are going to catch a cold!" the Witch exclaimed as she turned to face him.

"Youre letting you good side show again." Carter looked at her with a grin on his face. She just turned away.

"Idiot. I'm a witch, witches are bad. We exist to cause misfortune. I-I-I-"

"Have a reputation," Carter finished for her. His voice once again held that sadness that the Witch disliked. "I know, but there is more good in you then you know. Even a witch can be good. Youre just being shy."

"Youre an idiot. I'm taking the curry and stealing you basket!" The Witch took the basket and rushed off only looking back once. Carter smiled as if nothing happened, and he was wet from the rain.

"I wish you luck." That was the last thing she heard from him. She left town as quickly as she could and headed home.

-

When she arrived home she opened the basket. To her surprise there was more inside, besides the Rainbow Curry and some toadstools. She also found a small teddy bear and a note.

__

I know there is good inside you. We came so close to finding it, but we lost our way.

__

I pray you find someone who can unlock your heart.

__

~ Your friend forever

__

Carter

__

PS: Write me more often okay. I worry you know.

The Witch sat down with the teddy bear and stared at it. Tears were strolling down her cheeks.

__

I once thought I found that person once..... but we lost our way...Maybe there was good in me once, but now it's gone. No one will ever see me as good again.

She hugged the bear and closed her eyes trying to block her tears.


End file.
